


Incarnated

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona doesn't cry for a year after they pull Mike from the water, but Sam can't seem to stop grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarnated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Burn Notice Fanficathon.](http://burnkink.livejournal.com/1114.html)

They dragged Mike’s body out of the harbor five days after the Miami Times Building blew sky-high. Sam was the one who ended up going to the morgue, the one to ID the body – Fiona had come home and cloistered herself within her house and with Charlie.

It all fell to Sam – the funeral arrangements for Maddie and Mike, the CIA-related bullshit, the arrangements for Charlie’s therapy. And he handled it with numb efficiency to keep himself from collapsing.

The wake was held at the Lakeview – a favor from Elsa; that was apparently one primo cemetery – and Fiona immediately secreted herself with Charlie in the bathroom on arrival. Sam was the one who practically knocked her door in, shouting for her to come out, demanding to see for himself that Charlie was all right.

Her fist was an answer, and a sign of healing.

*** 

She doesn’t cry at the funeral, but Sam does. There isn’t enough beer in the world to blast away what Sam knows, what Sam’s seen, and as the condolence parade passes him by he feels as if he’s struggling to keep his head above the river of tears flowing up to his neck. He feels like shit.

So does Fiona.

They end up huddling together on the couch with a bottle of irish brandy that disappears somewhere into his gullet, staunching the hole Mike’s death blew into his gut.

She definitely doesn’t lead him on, but they still fall asleep together anyway.

**** 

Fi doesn’t cry for a full year, and Sam watches her, waiting for the incendiary loaded for bear in her soul to erupt. But it doesn’t. But she doesn’t.

Until they work with an Irish war orphan, recently scammed by a fake charity foundation. Her mother, she explained, had lost her life in a car explosion. 

On their way home, a scream escapes her throat, fugitive of control or conscious thought. He has to pull over from the noise, has to pull open the door and haul her flailing body out. 

Fi screams and curses and beats a tattoo of agony out on Sam’s chest. 

He holds her and lets the memories wash her wounds clean.

*** 

Elsa tells him that he shouldn’t spend so much time with a classless woman like Fiona.

He tells Elsa to go to hell.

**** 

Sometime in the next two years, they look at each other, sigh, and start making room for Sam’s hula girl lamps among Fiona’s fine décor.

The sex - when it finally happens – is in the backseat of his new convertible and is more fun than fitting two hundred tropical shirts into her shoe-laden closet.

*** 

He takes Charlie fishing, sometimes.

And every time he sinks his lure, he sends up a prayer for Michael’s soul. In thanks, in grief, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
